Pokemon Soul Silver Nuzlocke Challenge
by Gaara'sbutterfly
Summary: This is a fanfic written about my Soul Silver game a nuzlocke challenge a Nuzlocke is basically a hard mode of playing a pokemon game the rules are posted on the first chapter. I've used two of my favorite Naruto characters with Ino as the female character cuz that's the name I gave the character. Rated T for possible language and maybe gore.


This fanfic is about a Nuzlocke challenege of my Pokemon Soul Silver the rules of the Nuzlocke are this:

1) If a pokemon faints it's consider dead and most be permanently boxed.

2) Catch only the first pokemon encounter in the area if it faints too bad. (exception Shiny gift pokemon are ok)

3) No duplicates even if the pokemon is the evolution of a dead pokemon.

4) All pokemon most be nickname.

5) non roaming Legendary pokemon are ok.

This next one isn't really a game rule but a posting rule when I write the chapters for the fic. An obtained pokemon will be shown in the following format unless narrated.

Pokemon: Nickname

Ability:

Level:

Nature

Location:(not needed for starter pokemon)

* * *

Jotho here I come.

_My name is Ino and I love Pokémon, I grew up around them my older sister owns a gym in Kanto I always saw her battle, once I remember this girl from Hoenn had a Pokémon called Gardevoir it was really pretty so I wanted one. I talked to one of my sister's friend Sabrina the Gym Leader of Saffron city she's an expert in psychic types so I asked about it. She told me that it was the final stage evolution of a Pokémon called Ralts and she gave me a one for my eight birthday and I named her Angel she has a Lax nature, and she likes to fight so Pokémon battles where fun for her so I had fun too. _

2 years later

"You can't tell me what to do!" Ino yelled while finishing getting dress she wore an overall dress with a red shirt underneath and pair of elbow length violet fingerless gloves with knee length socks of the same color and black converse hi-top boots. "I've got a Pokémon and I'm 10 years old I'm going on a Pokémon journey!" She said tied her hair in two low ponytails showing a pair or sun shaped earrings and a matching necklaces on a thin gold chain.

"You're not going anywhere there are Pokémon at my gym, those are the Pokémon you'll train" A female voice said from the room bellow, Ino walked towards the railing of the stairs she placed her hands on it and griped it tightly.

"You're not the boss of me!" Ino shouted as she grabbed her bag and a white hat with a red ribbon and bow on the left side she walked towards the door. "Good bye sister I'll be back when I can challenge you to a battle!" Ino said slamming the door behind her.

The blonde walked toward Saffron city with Angel on her shoulder. She walked towards the Magnet train station she walked in stopping at the desk near the entrance buying a ticket to Violet city in Jotho. Ino walked towards entrance to the rails.

"I need to scan your ticket miss" The man standing by the gate of the train station.

"Certainly here you go" Ino said handing her ticket to the man.

"You're clear to go to the magnet train" The man said giving back the ticket to Ino. "Also Pokémon are not allowed on the train so your Ralts most go back in its Pokéball" he said. Ino nodded and placed Angel back in her Poke ball, and walked toward the magnet train. While on her way to Jotho Ino could hear to girls behind her.

"Hey isn't that the little sister of-" one of the girls said.

"Yea but shouldn't be staying in Kanto? Why is she going to Jotho?" the other one said.

"HEY!" Ino shouted while getting up from her seat placing her knees on the seat and her hand on the back. "I'M ALLOWED TO DO WHAT EVER I WANT SO SHUT UP!"Ino shouted and sat back down with a hump. Ino closed her eyes taking a deep breath when a voice came over the speakers inside the Magnet train.

"**Ladies and gentleman we're having some problems with the engine and will be stopping in New Bark Town for a few hours passengers are recommended to leave the train while the engine is being fixed" **

"Great just great" Ino said sarcastically. A few minutes later Ino walked out of the Magnet train station.

"Ok Angel come on out!" Ino said calling out her Pokémon, Angel came out of her Pokéball; Ino picked her up and opened up her Pokégear. "Well I guess we can get something to eat while we wait for the train to be fixed"

"Ralts" Angel said smiling. Ino looked at her Pokégear town map app* looking for a place to eat when she heard a boy's voice.

"Please someone stop that Tauros!" A blonde boy with a Marril on his shoulder screamed behind the bull Pokémon Tauros.

"Go Angel use confusion!" Ino called out angel jumped and landed on the ground the Tauros tackled Angel throwing her across the street.

"ANGEL!" Ino shouted as she ran across the street the wind blew off her hat; Ino didn't care about that all she cared about was her injured Pokémon. Ino picked Angel and looked at her sadly. "Oh Angel"

"I'm so sorry" The blonde boy said he had a red hooded sweater with pockets on the side and an orange band across his forehead, he had whisker like marks on his face he was the same age as Ino. "We have to take her to my uncle quickly!" he said.

Ino nodded and followed the boy, they swiftly ran to a large laboratory the both entered it and found a skinny man with short brown hair and glasses.

"Uncle Elm! There's a Pokémon that needs help!" The boy said rushing in.

"Oh no let me look at it" The man said.

Ino showed Angel to the man, he took it away from her and placed her on a table, Ino was standing next to her injured Pokémon. The man looked at Angel with machines being placed on the Ralts he looked at Ino.

"Please go wait outside, I called the Nurse Joy from Cherry Grove city she'll be here soon" He said resaving a nod from both kids.

Ino sat on a bench outside waiting for news about her Pokémon's situation she watched the Nurse run in it made her a bit nervous. The blonde boy walk next to her he had two cups of tea he handed one to Ino.

"Here I hope it helps you feel better" He said sitting next to Ino. "I'm Naruto"

"Ino" she said taking a sip of the tea, and then she looked down on the ground in a sort of trance.

"I'm sorry about your Pokémon getting hurt, I was taking care of my mother's Tauros then he suddenly went nuts I should have kept a better eye on him" Naruto said looking guilty.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault" Ino said. "I just hope Angel is ok"

"My uncle has the best equipment, since there's no Pokémon center people come to my uncle's lab when there are injured Pokémon"

"So, your uncle in a Pokémon professor" Ino said looking at Naruto.

"Yea he sometimes gives starter Pokémon for beginning trainers" Naruto said looking at his Pokémon Marril. "I got my Marril from my mom his name is Sora, what about you?"

"I got Angel from a friend of my sister, Sabrina the gym leader of Saffron city, I've had that Pokémon since I was eight" Ino said looking down again.

"I'm sure she'll be ok" Naruto said placing a hand on Ino's back comforting her. The doors opened and the Nurse walked out with the professor next to her, Ino got up and ran towards them.

"How's Angel is she going to be ok?" Ino asked worried.

"She is stable…"Professor Elm said. "All she needs is a few days of rest"

"Can I go see her?" Ino asked, she received a nod from the nurse, and ran pass them to see her Pokémon awake on the bed.

"Hi Angel I'm glad you're ok" Ino said holding her Pokémon's little hand. "We're going to stay here for a few days until you feel better ok?" Ino said with a crying voice. She received a nod from the Pokémon.

Two days passed and Ino stayed next to her Pokémon sleeping while sitting on the chair next to the bed, she got woken up by the sound of a computer beeping. Ino got up and rubbed her eyes and walked towards the door. On the other side Professor Elm was looking at his computer.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself.

"Is something wrong professor?" Ino asked walking into the room.

"Oh sorry to wake you, I just got an email from a colleague Mr. Pokémon" Elm said, Ino couldn't help laugh at that name. "Ether way…" Professor Elm continued "he has something to give me but I can't go retrieve it my research keeps me busy.

"I can go for you" Ino said "As thanks for helping my Pokémon"

"I can't send you out on your own its dangerous" Professor Elm looked at the table with three Pokéballs on it. "I'll give you one of the Pokémon I give to starting trainers" professor Elm said getting up from his chair and walked towards the table, Ino walked slowly behind him, she watching take out three Pokémon.

"Here are Totodile..." He said pointing at the blue crocodile Pokémon "…Cyndaquil…" He said pointing to the blue and yellow four legged creature with fire coming out of his back "And Chikorita" he said pointing at the quadruped green Pokémon with a leaf on its head. "You can pick from one of these"

"They're all really cute." Ino said looking at them. "I'll take Cyndaquil" Ino said.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil said jumping to Ino's arms.

Cyndaquil: Nickname Axel,

Ability: Blaze

Level 5

Modest nature strongly defiant.

"Now you can travel safely" Professor Elm said.

"Before I leave I want to tell Angel I'll be doing a favor for you" Ino said running into the room he Pokémon was in.

"Hi Angel" Ino said softly to her Ralts, "I'm going to go pick up something for Professor Elm, I'll try to be back as soon as I can, rest so by the time I come back we can leave on our journey ok?" Ino got a nod for a reply from Angel and fell asleep. Ino got up quietly and got out of the room.

"I'll introduce you properly to Angel when she gets better ok" she said looking at her new partner.

"Quil" Axel said nodding.

"Ino I'll give you my Pokégear phone number so you can call me when you get the item Mr. Pokémon wants to give me, he lives north of Cherry Grove city, and you should be back by sunset if you hurry"

"Ok" Ino nodded "let's go" Ino said walking out the door of the Lab.

* * *

The story begins if anyone wants to guess who the rival is? Well review pleace.


End file.
